brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mortis/@comment-38801027-20191203175613/@comment-38801027-20191205041103
But that's the key word: Range. Sure, I understand your argument and it makes sense: he has his place in the meta, so this is how it is. However, Mortis has extremely short range without Coil Snake, and this puts him at the disadvantage when he comes against ranged brawlers. Sure he is able to escape, but this leaves him with no way to defend himself. And sure, you can make the counter-argument that the other Assassins are best at close range: its undoubtedly true. However, they still have ranged options. For this example, I am going to take into account a level 10 brawler that has access to both Star Powers, since I used Coil Snake as a reference above. Let's look at Crow, another Assassin. Crow deals 448 damage per dagger, so a total of 1344 and then the additional poison damage, which will add up to be a total of about 1812 damage after the full poison. Now, often times he doesn't hit with all three, so using one dagger, that's 916. While this isn't a lot, it's still at a range of 8.33 tiles, so while many brawlers can still hit him, the ones most dangerous to him (can kill him in one shot) won't be within range to do so. Combine this with Extra Toxic, and enemy brawlers are going to be encouraged to run away from this Crow, ensuring his safety. All the while, he has a decently fast reload of 1.4 seconds, a whole second faster than Mortis. Leon's reload speed is 2.3, so it is similar to Mortis. The difference here is once again range. Leon has a range of 9.67 tiles, so he can hit brawlers from far away. While he does considerable less damage while doing so, Brawlers who get close are going to take very high damage. Combined with Smoke Bomb, he can get up close and personal to a brawler, allowing him to get full damage (2464) on a brawler before they can attack, and then probably get in another shot. And if he needs to run, he is already naturally decently fast, and his super, he can either become even faster, increasing his chance of escape, or use Invisiheal and heal up to 6,000 damage. Now, I know that these two are legendaries, while Mortis is only a Mystic, making it obvious that they should be better. However, your argument was that Mortis was made to kill squish, low-HP brawlers becasue he was an Assassin, so I used the other Assassins for my support. And on that note, Assassins are very capable to taking down tanky, high-HP brawlers. I have seen it done by Crows and Leons on many occassions. And while Mortis can do this, those tanky brawlers are going to make it extremely difficult for him to do so, and will probably kill him in the attempt. I hope I have made my argument clear. If you have a counter-argument, I welcome it. I like a little bit of disscussion. And to finish this off, thanks for responding to my post! EDIT: BTW, I read your profile. It's nice to know that you weren't saying this out of bias, but how you truly felt about a brawler you like.